greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Semerian Commonwealth
The Semerian Commonwealth, also known as the State of Semerian or, comically, the Planet of the Apes, is the official government ruling over the Semerian homeworld of Gormelar Prime with Gorreth as its capital city. It is primarily a fascist-totalitarian regime that enslaves members of the human race who descended from those labandoned by the Edanain Empire. Known for its xenophobia, racism, militarism, clerical-fascism, nationalist-fanaticism, and far-right populism, the Commonwealth tends to be a hostile, aggressive regime that tends to support the Coalition of Independent States, seeking to conduct its own policy of "galactic lebensraum". History Early History The Semerians, about 45,000 years ago, were originally a race of primitive, savage, tribalistic beings who wielded technology similar to that of Earth's Neolithic period until a spacecraft built by the Edanain Empire crashed upon the surface of one of Gormelar Prime's desert canyons. The survivor was a young female, who was later enslaved by the native people and stripped bare while locked in a cage for sport. However, the survivor was immediately rescued when the Edanians responded with a swift invasion that later converted the planet into a mere province of their civilization. Soon, by 15,000 BC, however, the Edanain Empire began to crumble, giving the Semerians a chance to drive out the colonists and enslaves the surviving Homo sapiens that were abandoned by their creators to become enslaved as mere laborers for the new order that awaited them on the now independent planet of Gormelar Prime. Dawning of Civilization And the Semerian Question As time progressed, the Semerians soon developed from a primitive race into an Iron-Age civilization. Still aware of the existence of the Edanains, they vowed to take revenge on them and use their technology against them, proclaiming themselves as a "master race". In time, the Semerian race came to be more ethnically diversed, consisting of Suothi (orangutangs), Chicobo (Chimpanzees), Buuskos (Baboons), Shearmars (Gorillas), and Hochoors (Howler Monkeys). Soon, inventions like the lightbulb, telescope, rifle gun, airplane, steam engine, and the rpinting press were invented by the dawning of the 19th century, in which many of the Semerians declared to be the dawning of the "master race", claiming that the universe was offered to them as their birthright as rulers and conquerors. However, some Semerian countries argues over which one of them would lead and unify the whole species as a whole, which eventually led to a series of conflicts known as the Great Ape Wars (as named by Human historians within Columbia). Like the First World War on Earth, trench-building and chemical warfare pressured the low classes into massive protests against their governments only to be surpressed, resulting into unrest, civil war, anarchy, and economic stagnation. As a result, the war ended in a great economic depression that drove their species into an identity crisis (much like post-WWI Germany's). Eventually, they soon encountered the neighboring planet of Quom II, the homeworld of the rat-like humanoids known as the Quomians. Realizing that they were mutated descendents of humans who escape into Quom II's once toxic atmosphere about two thousand years ago, the Semerians decided to conquer the planet through brute force and exterminated half of the native population in a conflict known as the Quom II War. After three years of war, the planet was finally annexed to the Semerians, but the economic depression still lived on, despite a small decrease of both the poverty rate and the unemployment rate. Later on, the Quomians were enslaved and forced to into labor by their new masters, who sought to recover from th crisis. Yet, despite many attempts, the crisis moved on until the year of 2050. Rise of the Commonwealth By 2050, as th Semerian nations were facing workers' uprisings and civil unrest, a military strongman and war veteran of the Quom II War known as Garrundei Cezar, formed the Semerian Nationalist Front and combined the dream of regaining his people's former glory with radical ideals of militarism, far-right populism, religious zealotry, technological advancement, ultranationalism, and racial purity. He declared that he and his people were far superior compared to the rest of the galaxy, declaring that they were destined to conquer the stars and forge what he believed to be the "greatest empire in existence that would last for 100,000 years." Both the lower class and the middle class began to give away heavy support to Cezar and rallied behind his banner. Eventually, by 2054, a coup was sparked within the Semerian High Council and the senators were pressured into giving Cezar absolute power, resulting into the overthrow of the Council regime and the birth a new order: the Semerian Commonwealth. Galactic Expansion Semerian-Corgian War Encountering the Coalition Politics Notably a fascist regime with extremely racist-populist views, the Semerian Commonwealth's beliefs are primarily modeled after those practiced by Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, Tojo's Japan, Kim Jong Il's North Korea, and Gaddafi's Libya. It current leader, Garrundei Caezar (whose personality mimics that of Adolf Hitler's) declared that the Semerians are a superior race destined to conquer the galaxy and rule it with an ironfist with the aid of those who hold the same status as them, including the Orks. The Suothi, a subrace of humanoid orangutangs, serve as the political and religious leaders of the regime and ensure that all residents of the state either remain loyal to the Commonwealth or be executed as enemies of the state. Heavy surveillance is established within every street and town square, ensuring security and to keep fugitive humans from escaping. The regime forbids race-mixing and incest, seeing them as traits that would reduce the Semerian species into becomes just as "inferior" as the humans themselves. To prevent this, every citizen of "pure Semerian" blood is given a copy of a book called The Apeman's Burden by Garrundei Cezar to justify the regime's supremacist views. Culture Territory *Semeria System **Gormelar Prime (Y Bioshock Universe) (capital) **Quom II (Y Bioshock Universe) **Desurland (Y Bioshock Universe) *Khor'Alj System **Khorahm (Y Bioshock Universe) *Grynork System **Grynor Omega (Y Bioshock Universe) **Orboluu (Y Bioshock Universe) *Akeorhn System **Celcion (Y Bioshock Universe *Alteron System **Alteron (Y Bioshock Universe) *Cartheom System **Cartheo Prime (Y Bioshock Universe) **Jovelloun (Y Bioshock Universe) Gallery Gorilla-Warfare-18468.jpg|A Semerian soldier undercover. karman2.jpg|A Semerian Legionaire planet_of_the_apes_02_cvrb_color_by_lamirand-d725ptk.jpg|A band of Semerian traders rounding up humans. monkey_trooper_hunting_by_dtdstudio-d6e326h.jpg|A Semerian soldier with headphones. Planet of the Apes Wallpaper 5.jpg|Semerian extremists attacking a human colony. daily_mech_painting_by_progv-d3dl9rc.jpg|A Semerian Battlemech oblivion-movie-stills-18-of-201.jpg|A trio of Semerian Attack-drones Category:Y-Universe Category:Factions Category:Horde Category:Fascist States Category:Hegemony